How the Petals Fall
by Flipping FlapJacks
Summary: All crazy high school tales have to start somewhere, with someone.


**look for author's note below, it may answer some of your questions**

* * *

"ROXAS!", a frantic brunette with hair sticking out everywhere it possibly could, was shaking a boy with an incredulous case of bed hair, and was fast asleep at the moment. "Roxas, you gotta wake up! You've only got ten minutes before school starts!" He tried reasoning the unconsci- the now awake boy. "OH SHIT,"

Now racing down the streets was the same blonde boy on a red and white Plan B board, skating down the street, with his plaid sky blue tie waving loosely in the air, his white button up shirt wrinkled and the two top buttons left unbuttoned, his khaki shorts sporting a ketchup stain from the eggs he had that morning, and his solid black Supreme high-tops barely tied. "Shit shit shit shit shit." He muttered to himself while doing a small ollie onto a curb. Feeling his iPhone vibrate, he quickly picketed it out of his pockets, whipping out another ollie back down the alley.

Sora:

Mr. Sud ain't here yet! Hurry up!

Roxas smiled to himself and slid the phone back into his pocket and quickly sped up on his board, the school entering his sights.

**[If Anything]**

"Where were you?" A girl with auburn hair and bright blue eyes whispered loudly to him. "Sorry, woke up late.." Roxas trailed off, opening up his binder reaching for his notes. "Well be glad that Mr. Sud's wife is popping out one today, or else you would've been officially late for like, your bajillionth time."

"Calm down Kairi, I was just a little late, but I'm here now, that's all that matters right?"

"Right Kairi?" Sora added in, popping his head in between both of their heads, grinning madly. Kairi, who was about to say something, mouth open, until another girl decided to pop up, giving poor Kairi another heart attack. She had long brown wavy tresses, and wore the female uniform, which would contain the classic sky blue plaid tie, plain white button up, but a matching sky blue plaid skirt as well.

"What's so wrong about Kairi worrying about you Roxas? I mean wouldn't you be worried too if I was late?" She asked, waiting to get a reaction out of him.

"No." Roxas flat out said, smirking at her, Sora started to laugh, slapping his knees in a cliche matter. Olette's face instantly rose of red, like a thermometer on a scorching summer day. "WHAT?! Why wouldn't you?" She looked at him, her face still tinted, but her hazel eyes full of determination to get an answer from him. "Cause, why should I?" He replied, smirk still intact.

"Well how about me?" Kairi pointed at herself.

"No." Roxas repeated himself, when Sora piped up, "I WOULD THOUGH!" He yelled out, and by loudly, I meant the whole classroom heard. Heat crept up to his face slowly, and Kairi's face was heating up just as quickly.

It was a known fact around Islands High that Sora had a huge crush on Kairi since they were kids, but it was also a known fact that Kairi was unaware of Sora's affection, and that she had recently grown a crush on Roxas. Sora was also more than aware of this painful fact, it was a mystery how he was still friends with Roxas though...

In the midst of Sora's slip up, the door of their class room slid open and in came a man that was balding with teacher attire on, glasses ties, walking as if he had a stick up his ass, the whole shebang; as the teacher effect began. Students scrambling back to their seats and the whole class going quiet as they meticulously picked with their eyes at who was behind him, two young girls.

One had pale blonde hair a ghostly shade of blue for eyes, and her uniform on. The other one though had jet black hair that was cut right above her shoulders and had fierce blue eyes, and wore uniform as well. While they were both at the same height, they're faces showed that they were definitely one of a kind. The blonde eyes kept shifting back and forth left and right uncontrollably, staring at the ground; as the other seemed to be staring down the whole class, almost like she was challenging everyone there to fight her.

Both followed the old man up to the board, "Hello, my name is Mr. Toucan, I am your substitute for today, while Mr. Sud is taking care of business. I would like to introduce today to new students," he gestured at the two girls.

"Uhm, hello, my name is Namine Sato, and I hope we have a good year together," she quickly bent over for a quick short bow.

"Hello, my name is Xion Sato, and I hope we have a good year together as well," which she followed with a bow as well.

"Thank you for introducing yourselves, and welcome to room 1-B, you may now sit down in either two empty desks," he pointed out the desk where one was near the back of the class, and the other was near the front. Xion headed for the back and Namine nodded and sat down in the front.

"Wait, isn't your last name Sato, Sora?" Roxas whispered to Sora who was sitting behind him. Kairi and Olette looked at Sora, expectant of an answer, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you today, my two half-sisters are coming today! Isn't that so cool?" They all face-palmed themselves while Sora was laughed at himself.

While class went on and on, Roxas looked out the classroom while twirling his pen with his fingers. "Sora, are your half-cousins cool?" Olette discreetly whispered to Sora, Kairi inching her ear closer behind to the both of them.

"I don't know. Never met em, all I know is that they're half-sisters as well, so we're not all blood related. My dad had three wives; right now he's single though." Sora explained trying to be discreet like Olette, but it being Sora, the loud lunatic; it came out very, well, loud. Truthfully though, everyone was preoccupied with another scene unfolding in that very same classroom during their precious lunch break.

**{Try Again}**

"Hey, you're that new kid, I didn't know you'd be so pretty," a boy wearing a black beanie with straw blonde hair said to Namine, standing at her desk with his face close to hers. "What's your name?" he asked her, getting even closer to her. "Uhm, uh, m-m-my name i-," she stuttered, her face pale as a ghost, eyes wide as she stumbled with the simple question.

"Don't say anything to this punk, Namine," Xion came up to her, and backed Seifer out of Namine's face, glaring at him.

"HEY, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?" Seifer jabbing roughly at her forehead with his index finger, "I'M SEIFER ALAMSY, HEAD OF THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE, BITCH," He screamed in her face, spit traveling with his voice as well.

Xion quickly wiped it away with her sleeve, "Well, Mr. Head of the Disciplinary Committee, that gives you no excuse to be a total douche bag, or to call me a bitch either, God you don't have to be such an asswipe"

Seifer, appalled from the bite back which had never happened to him before, quickly brought up his fist ready to smash her when a guy stepped in, holding onto Seifer's fist.

"Yo, what's with that? Already losing your cool with the new kids just cause you can't take a lil bit of your own shit?" Seifer, who was in another state of shock quickly regained his composure, "Yeah? Ain't cool? Well you can't do shit, flame head, TAKE THIS, he swung his fist at the red head's stomach, but he dodged it.

"AXEL, watch out!" Roxas jumped in and aimed for Seifer's stomach as well, and landed it. Seifer stumbled back, clutching his stomach, "Fuck you two, fucking, don't mess with me, RAI, FUU!" he shouted out. Axel, the red head, laughed. "I didn't know you were so weak that you needed to call on your cronies. Too bad for you kid, took care of them while they were pathetically trying to steal my lunch munny. Those dumb shits," he held up Seifer by his collar, "Yeah, and try messing with the new prey, better be prepared to eat my flames, Mr. Head of the Disciplinary Committee," he grinned at Xion's direction, who was consoling Namine, and Xion smiled back, giving a thumbs up. He dropped Seifer down, where Seifer scrambled to his feet while running to the door. Before leaving though, he gave Axel the finger, and Axel laughed at it.

Sora ran up to Xion and Namine, smiling at them.

"Hi! Are you guys my half sisters?"

* * *

"…Well are you Sora Sato?" Namine asked while looking down at the ground. "Yep, that's me!" He proudly declared. "Well anyways, are you okay Namine?" He bent down to her eye level, and Namine looked up surprised to see his face, and jumped back, frightened. "Yeah, she's ok," Xion said, "She doesn't deal well with people in her personal bubble you know cause of… reasons," Xion explained.

"Well that's fine! Oh wait, by the way, my name's Kairi!" She waved at Namine and smiled.

"I'm Olette!" she grinned at Namine.

"Oh, and I'm Roxas! You might have or might not have just seen my awe inspiring punch" Roxas crossed his arm and smiled proudly. "You didn't get rid of him like I did though, yeah?" Axel nudged Roxas, "Anyways, the name's Axel, get it memorized, yeah?" He winked playfully at the blonde.

Namine proceeded to stand up, she dusted off her skirt, "Uhm, thank you for helping me back there. And my name is Namine, nice to meet all of you," she bowed. The bell rang again, signaling that their lunch is over.

"Well I going to go grab some food with Demyx, I better see ya guys later, so memorize that," he pointed to his head, throwing a sly grin at the group before walking out of the class. Everyone returned to their original seats, and they continued taking notes.

* * *

"NAMINE, XION, WAIT, C'MON GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!" The two sisters turned around, searching for the mysterious voice. The blonde ran towards them, out of breath, "Gu-guys, wow, you guys walk fast!" Roxas breathed out, his hands on his knees, hunched over catching his breath.

"We were here the whole time after school…" Xion told him, one of her eye brows raised.

"WHAT? No! You guys were both jogging or something, I don't even know, and I kept on calling out for you guys to stop, but you wouldn't. I swear, I thought you guys ran faster than me!" Roxas scratched the back of his head while explaining his story. Then a blonde girl who was talking to her friend with black hair was walking past and pieces of their conversation could be heard like, "creepy guy, really loud, stupid, stalker," those kind of things. Roxas quickly looked down to the ground while Xion started laughing, and Namine giggled softly to herself.

Roxas after hearing their laughter felt a little bit intoxicated, as if he heard the angels sing, until he shook himself back into reality.

"Uhm, so, uh, what did you need us for?" The female blonde looked at him.

"OH YEAH, you guys have to meet the rest of us, or at least some more! C'mon, please, for the guy that's been running around like forever? And everyone is waiting for you guys!" He pleaded them. The siblings looked at each other, Xion then turned to him, "Ok then!" she replied, "Alright! Follow me!" Roxas cheered, and the two did just that.

* * *

**review please! (:**

**extra note: I plan to let this series unfold with a different approach. Each chapter will be narrated by each select character one by one, so they're basically handing the baton down with each passing story. **

**With this chapter I just wanted all of you to be able to paint the general picture.**

**I also enlisted this story under the characters name and the genres for a reason, and there's only one way to find out why.**

**Anyways please review I'd love it!**


End file.
